Flexible display, which is thin and light-weighted, bendable and even rollable and has many other advantages, has thus become one of main trends of a display technology, and has a broad prospect in a future market.
With respect to a flexible display, in order to reduce reflection of external light on internal metal wiring or the like, a polarizer attached to the outside of a display panel is generally used as an anti-reflection structure, but such an anti-reflection structure has a large thickness, for example, a commonly used polarizer has a thickness of 100 μm to 150 μm, while a retardation film has a thickness of 20 μm to 100 μm, so that a total thickness of the anti-reflection structure constituted by the two is between 120 μm and 250 μm. Obviously, by using the structure, a thickness of the flexible display becomes large, so that the flexible display becomes thick and heavy, which loses characteristics of lightness and thinness, so the structure is not suitable for flexible display.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for an anti-reflection structure which is thinner and capable of implementing light, thin and flexible display.